


Shock And Awe

by HMSquared



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Dialogue Light, Emotions, Episode: s01e04 We Interrupt This Program, Grief/Mourning, Inspired by Real Events, Reveal, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Somewhere in the back of Wanda’s mind, she knew it was going to happen. And yet, Vision’s face change still startles her. 1.04
Kudos: 7





	Shock And Awe

**Author's Note:**

> I just got all caught up on WandaVision and... let’s talk about where this came from.
> 
> I knew Vision’s “corpse face” was coming. That part didn’t surprise me. But I had a very visceral reaction to the jumpscare.
> 
> It didn’t scare me, per say. I wasn’t triggered in any way. It just felt like someone punched me in the gut. I don’t know how to describe the feeling.
> 
> So, yeah. Just wanted to get my thoughts out on paper.
> 
> Enjoy!

Wanda felt a twinge in the back of her mind. A weight, slowly pressing down on her head. Vision was behind her; she turned around.

“Wanda? Is everything alright?”

His face was a faded lilac, eyes blank. Vision’s skull lay bare and split open for all to see.

Wanda’s mouth fell open. Tears formed in her eyes; they weren’t from sadness or fear, but something unidentifiable.

Her hand slowly raised to her mouth. Wanda pulled away, trying to think.

A scene was playing in her head. Vision’s face reverted. They took the twins and sat on the sofa to watch TV.

Even after the illusion shut off, Wanda remained frozen. She rewound time.

Vision’s face was in the corner of her eyesight. When Wanda turned around again, she wasn’t startled.

It all made sense now. And she owed Agnes an apology.

**Author's Note:**

> To elaborate on the last line:
> 
> I think Agnes knows more than she’s saying, but I do not believe she’s manipulating Wanda. Her confusion in this episode seemed very genuine to me.
> 
> My theory is that Wanda created Agnes herself. That’s why she doesn’t have a real-world counterpart, and why she’s not phased by Wanda’s behavior.


End file.
